Percy and Aphrodite
by The Everlasting Adventurer
Summary: This is a one-on-one lemon shot of Percy Jackson and Aphrodite. This story takes place after both the Titan. Everything is back to normal, but, on the day when Percy and Annabeth start being a couple, a goddess gives him a surprise visit... In bed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Rick Riordan does.**

 ** _Percy and Aphrodite_**

 **This is a one-on-one lemon shot of Percy Jackson and Aphrodite. This story takes place after the Titan War. Everything is back to normal, but, on the day when Percy and Annabeth start being a couple, a goddess gives him a surprise visit... In bed.**

"Goodnight, Percy." my new girlfriend, Annabeth said, kissing me on the lips before we went to our cabins. "See you in the morning."

I grinned as I pulled her into a hug. We had just started dating today, and we had our first _underwater_ kids because we got thrown into the lake some of the other campers.

"Goodnight, Annabeth." I whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, Percy." she said, pulling away and starting to walk down to her cabin. "Sweet dreams."

"You too." I called after her, going inside my cabin and shutting the door behind me.

When I turned on the lights, I nearly jumped out of my skin, because I could tell someone was in my bed... Sleeping. And... Whimpering?

"Hello?" I said, uncapping Riptide as I walked around the edge of my bed to the person sleeping and whimpering in it. "Who's there?"

"Me." came a tiny voice from beneath my covers.

"Who?" I demanded, trying to pull the covers off from this person, but two lovely hands came out from beneath it and held onto it.

"No!" cried the voice louder. "Don't! I don't want you to see me like this!"

I dropped my sword and stepped back, because I knew that voice. It was the voice of Aphrodite!

"Lady Aphrodite!" I said, kneeling on the floor of my cabin. "What are you doing here?"

"I need comfort." Aphrodite whimpered from beneath my covers.

"With?" I asked slowly, because with her, I was _pretty_ sure what she meant by comfort.

"Ares and Hephaestus double teamed me." Aphrodite explained, still whimpering.

"What do you mean?" I asked, standing up.

"T - they beat me!" Aphrodite wailed, and she wrapped the covers around her body.

I felt extreme pity for Aphrodite because no one should beat a beautiful lady.

"Let me see you." I said, going for the covers again, but Aphrodite shrunk away from me.

"No." she said. "I'm naked under here."

"W - what?" I asked, backing up. "Why are you -"

"I'll explain." she said, then her head popped out from beneath the covers, and my eyes widened.

Normally, she had a beautiful face, all with her hair done, make up on, lip gloss on, etc... But... Now, it was horrible. She had a black eye, her hair was all messed up, her lips were swollen, and dark bruises decorated her face. Thankfully, her teeth were as white as ever.

"L - lady!" I said, gasping. "Y - your -"

"I know, Percy." Aphrodite said, shaking. "It's bad. And do you know what's worse?

I shook my head, still shocked of what I was seeing.

"They can't heal." the goddess of love said.

"W - what?" I asked, "How?"

"By only one way." she said, "Shortly after Ares and Hephaestus beat me, I went to my bathroom and tried everything to fix my face, but... Nothing worked. Then, I went to the Fates and asked them how I could heal myself, and they said that the only way that I could heal myself is to pick _one_ man, marry him, and let him make love to me until I get pregnant. _That's_ how these marks will go away. The Fates also said these marks are my punishment for being an adulterous goddess."

"T - that's horrible." I said. "And... W - which man have you chosen?"

I asked just to make sure, but... I think I already know what man she has chosen.

Aphrodite tilted her head to the left and said, "Isn't it obvious? Why do you think I came here? Why do you think I'm naked under these covers? I have chosen _you_ , Percy Jackson, to be that man the Fates told me to have."

"I - I have a girlfriend, though." I said, as Aphrodite scooted to the edge of the bed with the cover still wrapped around her body.

"Does that matter?" Aphrodite asked. "I am more powerful than her. And... _Obviously_ , I'm more beautiful than her."

"T - true." I said, shifting from foot to foot. "But..."

My voice faded when Aphrodite threw the covers aside, revealing, her beautiful, sexy, and alluringly naked body, which wasn't bruised... Thankfully. She had soft smooth skin, round boobs and cherry red like nipples, and a clean shaven pussy, which was already leaking pre-cum.

"D - does this change your mind?" Aphrodite whimpered, just sitting there, her eyes filling up with tears.

I wanted to say no, because seeing the goddess of love beaten, bruised, and on the verge of tears, I felt nothing except extreme pity for her. Also... Love. I felt myself falling in love with Aphrodite, which wasn't easy for me to do.

"Yes, it does." I said, slowly getting out of my cloths, making Aphrodite smile at me through her tears.

Her eyes widened and her hands covered her mouth as my large and thick cock sprang up, fully erected and my huge balls swaying. I smirked at her horrified expression as I stood before her naked.

"What's the matter, babe?" I said, jerking my cock, making Aphrodite moan. "Haven't seen a big cock before?"

"N - not as big as yours." she stammered as she laid back down on the bed, spreading her legs and opening her pussy lips, but keeping her eyes on my cock. "All my lovers' cocks range between 10 inches long to 4 inches long. Y - your cock is probably the biggest I have ever seen. I think your cock is 12 inches long. I also think I have chosen my man well and wisely."

"I think you have too, baby." I said, climbing on the bed and kneeling between her spread out legs while positioning my big and thick cock at her already dripping wet pussy. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Percy," Aphrodite said, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling my head down so that our noses were touching. "N - nothing would make me happier. I'm in love with you, Percy. D - do you love me? For who I am?"

I stroked her bruised face with one hand, and smiling, I said soothingly, "You bet I love you for who you are, Aphrodite. I have always thought that you were hot."

"D - do you think I'm hot n - now?" Aphrodite stammered as I grabbed my cock and placed my thick cock head on her wet pussy lips, making her moan. "Oh, Percy!"

"Yes, I think you're hot even now." I said, sawing my cock head over her dripping pussy lips, making her moan. "No matter what you look like, I will always think you are hot."

"Oh Percy, I love you!" Aphrodite squealed and pressed her lips on mine, making it a very deep and hot kiss.

"Gods, Aphrodite!" I groaned as we pulled apart for air. "You're so beautiful!"

"P - please, Percy!" Aphrodite whimpered, wrapping her legs around my waist. "I - I want that fat cock inside my fertile pussy! G - get me pregnant!"

"You're fertile?" I gasped, looking at her in her beautiful multicolored eyes.

"Y - yes." Aphrodite whimpered. "This month is the month when I'm fertile. There is an egg in me awaiting the arrival of your sperm. Please, Percy. I need this. I need - AHHHHHHH!"

She screamed that last part because without wasting anymore time talking, I slammed my large and thick cock deep in her tight and warm pussy, stretching her out completely as my size ripped her apart. My first thought was that she was so damn warm, moist, and tight. It was an incredible feeling, her pussy walls massaging my dick made me want to cum right away, but I held it in.

"Fuck!" I grunted as I slid my cock deeper in Aphrodite's pussy. "You're so tight!"

"And you're so big, so thick!" Aphrodite moaned, squeezing her legs around my waist, which made her pull me closer to her and made my cock slide even deeper in her pussy. "Gods! You feel so good inside of me! Please, Percy! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

"With pleasure." I said, smirking as I began sliding my cock in and out of her pussy, making my godly lover arch her back and moan.

"Oh, Percy!" Aphrodite moaned as I sped up my thrusts into her tight snatch. "I want my womb stuffed with your cock! Please! Fuck me as hard as you can!"

I smirked as I deepened my thrusts into her twat, then started to fuck her faster and harder, making her boobs bounce up and down from the amount of force behind my thrusts. I could also feel and hear my balls hit her ass every time I thrusted my large cock deep into her tiny pussy.

"Fucking hell, Percy!" Aphrodite screamed, "I fucking want it harder!"

I listened to her and began jack hammering her pussy at a very fast pace, making her scream and moan while holding to the sheets for dear life.

"OH YES, PERCY!" she screamed in a wild and sexy tone. "KEEP GOING! DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING STOP! I'M CUMMING!"

She clamped her pussy hard on my cock and cummed, soaking my dick with her love juices and making me pound her pussy ever harder. In fact, she cummed so hard, that her pussy juices squirted out of her pussy and onto my thighs and balls, which kept on slapping her ass furiously.

"Aphrodite." I groaned as I felt my orgasm approach. "I'm going to cum."

"Cum inside my pussy, Percy!" Aphrodite moaned. "Impregnant me, please! I want to have your child growing inside of me!"

I let lose a loud groan as I cummed straight into Aphrodite's godly womb, making it swell as it was filling with my creamy seed.

"YES, PERCY, YES!" Aphrodite screamed. "KEEP ON CUMMING IN MY PUSSY! I WANT MY FERTILE WOMB TO BE COMPLETELY FILLED UP TO THE BRIM WITH YOUR THICK SEED!"

I listened to her and kept on cumming in her pussy for fifthteen more seconds, then I stopped. I was about to collapse onto her chest, but Aphrodite held me up as she said, "Oh, Percy, look!"

I looked down at her and noticed that she was looking down at her belly, and when I looked, I frowned, because her toned stomach had a bulge in it, which really confused me. I looked at my godly lover and saw that she was smiling brightly at me.

"You filled my eager womb so much with your hot seed that it made a bugle in my stomach, honey." she said as tears filled her eyes again. "I won't be surprised if you got me pregnant with just that one load."

"You said you were fertile, right, sweetie?" I said, kissing her on the lips.

"Y - yes." Aphrodite whimpered, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me close to her body as she pressed her lips to my ear. "I did say that."

"Are you ready to have my baby?" I said, nipping her earlobe, making her moan into my ear.

"Y - yes." she moaned as she clenched her pussy muscles around my cock, making me groan. "I - I want to have your baby."

"Do you truly love me, or is this a trick to take my virginity?" I said, pulling my head away so I can look at her in her eyes.

"Why, Percy!" Aphrodite said, looking back at me. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"I'm just curious." I said, starting to thrust my big and thick cock in and out of her battered and seed filled pussy again, making her moan again."

"Y - yes, Percy," she moaned as she brought my head by down again and yet again pressed her lips to my ear. "I - I truly love you."

"Then," I said, speeding up my thrusts, making the goddess of love moan even louder. "When I wake up in the morning, I expect you to by my side and not gone, okay?"

"O - okay." Aphrodite moaned, her body starting to move back and forth due to my thrusts into her fertile pussy, which was already overflowing with my thick seed. "Now, please. Make love to me for the rest of the night!"

"Way ahead of you, babe." I said, pounding into her even harder, making her arch her back and moan out to the heavens. "I won't stop making love to until you're knocked up with my kid."

Aphrodite's response to that was slamming her lips on mine, and we began French kissing as we made love for the rest of the night, each of us cumming multiple times.

* * *

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Percy!"

I opened my eyes and let loosed a huge yawn, but when my eyes adjusted in front of me, I nearly jumped out of my bed _and_ my skin, because right in front of me was a beautiful snoring face... That had no marks on it. Then I remembered the night before with Aphrodite, but... Aphrodite had marks on her face. We were both naked in my bed with our arms around each other and my soft cock in her cum filled pussy.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Percy!" came Annabeth's voice from outside my cabin. "Open this door!"

That time, Annabeth's banging woke up Aphrodite. She opened her eyes and yawned, then she focused on me in front of her and smiled.

"Morning, baby." she said, kissing me and hugging me tight.

"Morning." I said, hugging her back and nipping her earlobe, which was a mistake on my part, because she let lose a loud moan. Loud enough for Annabeth to hear.

"What the..." Annabeth's voice said, then she banged on the door several times. "Percy! Open this door! I know you hear me! Who do you have in there with you?"

Aphrodite and I looked at each other.

"Go." I whispered, kissing her forehead. "We'll find some time later once the coast in clear."

"No." Aphrodite said, pressing her naked body against my naked body. "I'm not leaving you."

"But... Annabeth." I said, looking at her.

"Let her catch us." I said, kissing the tip of my nose. "It will make your break up go by faster, then we can get our relationship underway."

"Percy!" Annabeth's voice yelled. "Open this fucking door right now, you no good cheater!"

I shifted my weight, allowing my soft cock to exit Aphrodite's seed filled pussy, and sat up.

"For insulting me, Annabeth," I yelled right back at her. "I have no choice but to break up with you!"

"What?" Annabeth's voice came from outside my cabin.

"You heard me." I said. "I break up with you."

"Fine!" Annabeth's voice snapped. "I was going to break up with you anyway after I saw that you were cheating on me by sleeping with some girl!"

"Does that matter?" I asked.

"Yes!" Annabeth's voice said. "Now... Open this door."

"No." I said.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth's voice growled.

"You heard me." I snarled. "I said no. I'm not going to show my lover's face to you."

"Ha! I knew it!" Annabeth's voice cried triumphantly. "You _are_ cheating on me! I'm telling Chiron right now."

I heard her running through the grass, then, panicked, I looked at Aphrodite. She didn't seemed panicky at all. She was just laying there with her hands behind her head as she was smiling at me.

"You did well, Percy." she purred as she sat up next to me. "Now... Was that so hard?"

"N - no." I said, looking back at my cabin door. "But now I'm going to get in trouble."

"Not with me around." Aphrodite promised, wrapping her arm around me as she leaned her head onto my shoulder. "With me, you have nothing to worry about."

"What will you do?" I asked, turning to her.

Aphrodite smiled, then kissed me, saying, "I can charmspeak, you know. Also, I am above Chiron. He _has_ to listen to me."

I nodded, then right at that moment, I heard Chiron's voice outside my cabin.

"Percy Jackson!" he shouted. "Open this door right now and expose your lover's face or you will be kicked out of Camp Half-Blood!"

I froze at that, but Aphrodite kissed my cheek and whispered, "I got this, Percy."

I looked at her as she got out of my bed and put her cloths on. I hadn't seen it before, but her cloths were actually under my bed. No wonder I hadn't seen them before.

With me looking, she went to the door and opened it just enough for her to slip through and close it behind her. Now alone, I began listing to the conversation outside.

"Lady Aphrodite!" Chiron gasped. "W - what a pleasant surprise!"

"Indeed." Aphrodite's tone was a cold as ice. "Tremble before me, centaur, and take back what you said to the son of Poseidon. Now."

"W - what?" Chiron stammered.

"You heard me." Aphrodite said. "And I won't specify what I mean. Take back what you said. _Now_."

"I - I take it back." Chrion said.

"Good." Aphrodite said. "Now... Leave."

"A - as you wish, Lady." Chiron said, then I heard him galloping through the grass.

"You too, guys." Aphrodite said.

I heard multiple campers walk away, then Aphrodite's voice said, "You too, Chase."

"W - why were you in my boyfriend's cabin?" Annabeth's voice said.

"Percy's not your boyfriend anymore, Annabeth." Aphrodite's replied. "He broke up with you, remember? You insulted him by calling him a cheater."

"He _is_ a cheater, Aphrodite!" Annabeth's voice said. "He slept with... Wait a second, are you... The girl that he slept with?"

"You dare accuse me, a goddess, Ms. Chase?" Aphrodite's tone was deadly serious.

"N - no." Annabeth's voice went a bit higher.

"Good." Aphrodite said. "Now, leave, before I do anything rash to you."

I heard Annabeth's feet running through the grass, then Aphrodite came into my cabin again. She looked amazingly beautiful, then I remembered the marks on her face.

"Aphrodite?" I said as my godly lover worked her way out of her cloths again.

"Yes, Percy?" Aphrodite said, walking over to the side of the bed naked and climbed into be with me. "What is it, honey?"

"Y - your face." I said, gesturing with my head toward it. "The marks are gone."

"What?" Aphrodite said, then palmed her face, then her eyes grew wide and she gasped.

"What?" I said as she smiled brightly at me.

"Y - you..." she stammered, unable to get the words out.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked, grabbing her hand.

"I'm - pregnant." she stammered, placing my hand on her belly.

I froze, shell shocked. I was the father of Aphrodite's baby? But we only made love _once_!

"What?" I demanded. "Y - you're... _Pregnant_?"

"Yep." Aphrodite said cheerfully, smiling at me. "The Fates told me that the marks will go away when the one that I _truly_ love most gets me pregnant with his baby."

Despite myself, I grinned, happy that I was going to be a father. But not just any father. I was going to be the father of a Olympian goddess' baby. Aphrodite's baby.

"That's wonderful news, babe." I said, kissing her on the lips. "Can you tell if it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

Aphrodite tilted her head to the left and frowned, as if she was concentrating.

"Not this time." she said, sitting cross legged in my bed. "Normally I can, but when it's this early in the pregnancy, I can't tell."

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" I asked, placing my hand on Aphrodite's now pregnant belly.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm pregnant." Aphrodite said. "If you want, Percy, I can ask Hera. After all, she's the goddess of marriage."

"How about Artemis?" I asked, looking at my godly lover straight in the eyes. "She's the goddess of -"

"Childbirth, yes." Aphrodite finished for me, stroking my face with one hand. "When our baby's ready to be born, she shall assist me while I'm in labor and when I'm giving birth."

"Doesn't she hate you?" I asked.

"Normally, yes." Aphrodite said, rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Why is that again?" I asked.

"I steal other men from their girlfriends." the goddess of love said, looking at me.

I was silent to that. I knew Aphrodite sensed my discomfort, because she took my face with both hands and made me look into her pretty eyes.

"Percy," she said softly. "I swear to you, I will be faithful to you forever. Heck, I swear on the River Styx that I will be faithful to you... Forever."

Thunder boom and lightning flashed at that, and honestly, that made me feel a bit better, but it also made me feel sad.

I looked at Aphrodite and said, "B - baby, you didn't -"

"Have to do that, I know." Aphrodite said softly, kissing the tip of my nose. "But your happiness is my top priority."

"T - thank you." I said, then Aphrodite kissed me.

"I love you, Percy." she purred when our lips separated. "And I gotta ask... Will you be my boyfriend? Wait, no... Will you be my husband?"

"Yes." I said, leaning my head down and kissing her pregnant belly. "I will be your husband."

"Thank you." Aphrodite said, wrapping her arms around me. "Do you want us to go tell Zeus?"

"He hates me." I simply said, lowering my head, but Aphrodite set her finger under my chin and raised it back up.

"I can charm him into listening to me, Percy." she said softly. "Come on. Let's go."

"Okay." I said, getting out of bed and beginning to put my cloths on.

I looked to where Aphrodite was and saw that she was getting her cloths on too. Soon enough, we were ready to go.

"Ready, honey?" Aphrodite said, coming around the bed and taking my hand.

"Ready, sweetie." I said, kissing her on the lips.

Aphrodite nodded and we both teleported to Olympus.

* * *

"What?" Zeus gasped as Aphrodite and I explained our condition. "Ares and Hephaestus did _what_ to you?"

Aphrodite and I were alone with Zeus in the Olympian throne room, explaining everything to him, all the while with us holding hands.

Aphrodite sighed as she squeezed my hand.

"They double teamed me and beat me, Zeus." she said.

"They shall be punished for this, Aphrodite." Zeus promised, leaning forward. "Don't you worry about that."

"Thank you, Lord Zeus." Aphrodite said. "And... I have one more request."

"Name it." Zeus said.

"May I please have your permission to marry Percy Jackson?" Aphrodite asked in a sweet tone, and in that moment, I knew she was charming Zeus to listen to her.

Zeus' eye twitched, but he managed to compose himself. "S - sure." he said. "But... Why _him_?"

"I love him." Aphrodite simply said, then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, making Zeus cough.

"Okay, I get it." he said, raising his hands. "You win. I give you my permission _and_ my blessing."

"Thank you, my lord." Aphrodite said, and elbowed me to say something.

"Yes, thank you." I said, bowing.

Zeus scowled at me and said, "Don't thank me yet, Jackson. You _still_ have a long way to go to get back on my good side. Understand?"

I nodded shakily, my insides freezing, but Aphrodite changed that by just smiling at me.

"Alright, enough you two." she said playfully, wrapping her arm around me. "Zeus, can Percy and I get married right away?"

"Like... Now?" Zeus said, looking at my godly lover.

"Sure." Aphrodite said, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Okay." Zeus said, obviously confused. "Then... Let the wedding begin!"

* * *

Long story short, Aphrodite and I were married _with_ an audience, because as Zeus was conducting the wedding, all of the gods and goddesses came in. They were surprised at first, but then they joined in the fun. After the wedding, Zeus made me the god of love, above Eros (who didn't seem to happy about that). The next thing he did was call out Ares and Hephaestus, and he punished them by stripping them of their immortality and sent them to Earth (without their powers), to endure a series of quests to prove that they could be gods again. Aphrodite was happy with that arrangement, and so was I. The third and last thing he did confused me _and_ Aphrodite. He called forth the Fates and asked them to confirm the truth of what Aphrodite said. Strangely and surprisingly, the Fates told Zeus that Aphrodite was _indeed_ telling the truth about what had happened _and_ with what they told her. By just that conformation, my love and my trust for Aphrodite went higher.

After the whole ordeal was over, Aphrodite took me to her summer palace in Cyprus, where she said we were going to live. After getting there, we immediately went to the bedroom and made love again. We did that every night for the next couple of weeks, knowing that everything was know alright.

* * *

One day, several months later, after I came home from Olympus, I head Aphrodite crying out in pain. Immediately worried about my wife, I ran to my room and saw her lying in bed with a bathrobe on with Artemis in front of her, holding a chubby, little, and naked baby boy, who was wailing and shaking his tiny fists in the air.

Artemis turned when I came in the room, and so did Aphrodite.

"Lord Percy," Artemis announced, holding out the little baby boy. "This is your newborn son, Loukianos."

I turned to my wife, who was peeking at me with one eye closed, and she smiled.

"We made something wonderful, didn't we, Percy?" she asked, raising her head.

I took my son in my arms and went to my wife and sat near her.

"We did, Aphrodite." I said, leaning down and kissing her on her forehead. "We did indeed."

Aphrodite smiled and me, closed her eyes and began snoring, all the while with Loukianos squirming in my arms and sucking his thumb. Letting my wife sleep, I walked out of the room with my son in my arms and with me thinking, _Could my life get any better?_

 **A/N: Whew! This one is finally done! Tell me what you think of it and what other parings that you want me to write about next.**

 **Requests are open!**

 **Please favorite, follow and review.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Peace out!**

 **\- The Everlasting Adventurer**


End file.
